Cuidado
by Harumaki03
Summary: Él podía decir que conocía cada hueco de su rostro, cada gesto, tanto que podía diseñarla con los ojos cerrados y aunque no era suya, prometía cuidarla. Siempre.
**"Cuidado"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Él podía decir que conocía cada hueco de su rostro, cada gesto, tanto que podía diseñarla con los ojos cerrados y aunque no era suya, prometía cuidarla. Siempre.

 **-/-/-**

—Oye, ¿sabes, Sakura-chan? No deberías quedarte dormida en sitios como estos —Naruto esbozó una sonrisa tenue y negó con su cabeza mientras miraba a la doctora dormir en el sofá de su despacho en el hospital.

Había estado fuera de la Aldea por alrededor de una semana y lo único que había querido en todo aquel tiempo era verla, así que fue lo primero que hizo cuando atravesó las puertas de Konoha hacia hora y media atrás.

El sexto Hokage le llamaría la atención por no haberse reportado con su equipo pero se preocuparía luego de eso. Se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía mirando a la pelirosada dormir tranquilamente en el sofá.

—Parece tan indefensa... —rascó su nuca y se acuclilló junto a ella —, debes estar realmente cansada _'ttebayo_ —estiró su mano y apenas acarició con sus dedos la frente de ella de forma muy tenue —y sigues siendo tan bonita como siempre incluso dormida —rió quedamente mientras descansaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano cuyo codo se apoyaba en uno de sus muslos, sirviendo de soporte.

Analizó su rostro con detalle, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que conocía cada hueco de su rostro, cada gesto e incluso podía dibujar dónde surgían sus surcos cuando se enojaba y su ceño se fruncía, también la altura en la que sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa amplia y sincera. La conocía tan bien que podía diseñarla con los ojos cerrados.

La amplia frente, las cejas delineadas, sus ojos con forma ligeramente almendrada, sus pómulos que definían su rostro y sus mejillas suaves, sus labios ligeramente llenos y su barbilla fina, todo creaba un cuadro que hacía que su corazón latiese como loco, incluso en un momento como aquel.

Apartó los ojos de ella con lentitud, desviándolos hacia el librero a su izquierda; lo mejor era irse de allí antes de cometer alguna locura — _como abrazarla, besarla yveteasaberquémás_ — así que aclarándose la garganta se enderezó y respiro profundamente.

—Una manta, una manta —se dijo en voz baja mientras se movía con sigilo hacia el armario que la Haruno tenía allí y sonrió triunfante al encontrar lo que buscaba, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y la posó encima del cuerpo de ella.

Sakura se removió un poco pero no despertó, le apartó algunos mechones de su rosáceo cabello del rostro y por un impulso se inclinó sobre ella, a meros centímetros de sus labios, el aliento cálido de ella le producía un cosquilleo, sentía el calor del rubor subiéndole por el cuello y su corazón a punto de salirse por su boca.

Movió su cuello y depositó un beso quedo en la frente de ella, de forma tan rápida y sutil que podía no haber sucedido nunca.

—En serio —se enderezó, echándose aire con una mano —lo que tengo que pasar _'tebbayo_ —soltó con tono quejumbroso —me gustas tanto y no te lo puedo decir —la miró seguir dormida como si ningún problema la acechase —porque ya tienes alguien que te gusta —chasqueó la lengua —soy un gran tonto —esbozó una sonrisa apagada —pero siempre te cuidaré, Sakura-chan —acomodó la manta sobre ella —es una promesa _'ttebayo_ —se dio la vuelta y tomó la mochila de viaje que cargaba consigo y que había dejado junto al escritorio de la doctora.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla por última vez y le pareció ver el resplandor de los ojos de ella devolverle la mirada, parpadeó confundido y vio que seguía dormida. Se llevó una mano hasta su pecho y respiro aliviado. No se sentía avergonzado de sus sentimientos pero tampoco era la forma en la que quería que ella se _enterara_ de sus sentimientos, si algún día llegaba a hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, miró hacia abajo y decidió que podía lanzarse sin problemas, con un _"¡yosh!"_ se lanzó fuera del hospital y corrió para llegar a la torre del Hokage.

 **-/-/-**

Ciertamente, Uzumaki Naruto era un gran tonto pensó la doctora Haruno, mientras miraba el espacio que hasta minutos atrás el rubio había estado ocupando, antes de lanzarse fuera.

Apretó el borde la manta entre sus manos y se cubrió medio rostro, sintiéndolo arder y su corazón latir como loco, ¿qué había sido todo aquello? Él realmente...

Se cubrió el rostro completamente, roja como tomate, ¡había estado a punto de besarla!, aún sentía el hormigueo de su respiración en sus labios y el cosquilleo del tenue beso que dejó en su frente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún no sabiendo si había hecho lo correcto en pretender seguir dormida después de escucharlo decirle sus sentimientos o había sido un error.

—Debe de creer que yo aún... por Sasuke-kun —soltó un bufido cargado de frustración y apartó la manta de un manotazo, su rostro caliente agradeció el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana.

— _"Siempre te cuidaré, Sakura-chan; es una promesa"_ —acarició una de sus sienes mientras repetía sus palabras en su cabeza, había abierto los ojos lo justo para ver su espalda y casi la pilla cuando se volvió a darle un último vistazo.

Suspiro profundamente y dejó escapar el aire de golpe entre sus labios. Tendría que hablar más tarde con él para aclararle que sí, que había alguien que le gustaba y que no, no era el Uchiha, no lo era desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué clase de reacción tendrás, Naruto? —se preguntó, mirando al techo con una sonrisa pequeña mientras pensaba que ella también le prometería cuidarlo por el resto de sus vidas.

Claro, si a él no le daba una especie de paro cardíaco después de su confesión.

 **—Fin—**

Escribir de nada se me ha hecho tan difícil últimamente, eso me sienta tan mal... T_T, prácticamente tengo que obligarme, las ideas fluyen pero escribirlas es otra cosa :/, Dios, que tedio _(jajaja)_.

Bueno, tratare de subir otras cosas en el transcurso de la semana _(último capítulo de Redes Sociales, algo de otros Anime/Manga, actualizar Seductora...)_ espero que no pase nada con el croquis que ya he diseñado _(hahaha)_.

Y bueno, este es un escrito random, surgió de la nada y me dije que lo iba a subir sí o sí. Preferí dejarle un final _"a su imaginación"_ , yo lo único que quería era que **Naruto** mirase a **Sakura** dormir en su oficina del hospital :D, todo lo demás es relleno _(jajajaja),_ espero que de algún modo les guste (?) y puedan disfrutar de la simplicidad del mismo, ¡abrazos!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
